Emmett's Favorite Song
by HelenaRoseWay
Summary: Basically what the title says. He has a favorite song, and it's driving everyone insane. Pointless but funny. Rated T for lyrics


**Ok. This is totally pointless, I know, but you know, blame my friend Tiana. She's the one who started singing the song during PE one day, so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: No i don't own twilight or Chad Kroeger, sad day.**

**EPOV**

Emmett's favorite song of the moment is driving everyone insane, and the song's only been out for less than a month. Even if he uses the title in a sentence, we all cringe and wait for the unmistakable bass of the intro begin. Thankfully Rosalie had hidden the CD. For the time being anyway.

"He where's my Nickelback CD?" Emmett yelled through out the house.

_Ah well that lasted about what an hour _Jasper thought.

"58 minutes, and 22 seconds" I said back.

_I bet it will take up to 15 minutes for him to find it. _He thought.

"I say an hour."

_$20_ he thought

"You've got yourself a deal" I said as we shook on it.

"Guys I know your betting on me finding it, but could you help me find it. Come on Edward I know you know where she hid it." yelled Emmett from the Depths of the house.

"Now Emmett you know that helping someone when they are the object of betting is prohibited. Besides I do in fact know where she hid it, but I bet on an hour, and Jasper over here bet on 15 minutes."

"Bet on what?" asked Bella as she walked in from putting Nessie to bed for the night.

"Rosalie hid his CD, and now he's trying to find it." I said as she came over and sat in my lap.

"You know the song's easy to block out, for me anyways, but I don't have Emmett singing it in my head 24 hours a day," she said as she glanced at me," but I just wish he wouldn't play it around Nessie. She just asked me what ecstasy was."

Emmett started laughing from wherever he was, and asked "What'd you tell her?"

"Yes love, what did you tell her?" I said chuckling.

"I told her to ask Jake, as he's afraid to let her grow up as it is." she said with a smile as everyone laughed.

"Eureka! I found it!!" said Emmett excitedly, as he came in the room. Everyone groaned. "Oh come one guys! Let's all sing along, and Edward your not aloud to leave until ht song's over."

Wow maybe he is smart after all, or I've just been doing the same thing for over half a centaury. Thankfully the last song was 'Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now), and that came out over a decade ago. "Fine I won't leave." I said in a disgruntled tone, but I groaned when the bass signaled the beginning of the song.

No is a dirty word

Never gonna say it first

'No' is just the thought

That never crosses my mind

Maybe in the parking lot

Better bring your friend along

Better off together than just at one at a time

S is for the simple need

E is for the ecstasy

X is just to mark the spot

Cause that's that one you really want

Yes! Sex is always the answer

It's never a question

Cause the answer's yes

Oh the answer's yes

Not just a suggestion

If you ask the question Then it's always yes

I'm lovin' what you wanna wear

Wonder what's up under there

Wonder if I'll ever have it under my tongue

I'd love to try to set you free

I love you all over me

love to hear the sound you make the second you're done

S is for the simple need E is for the ecstasy

X is just to mark the spot

Cause that's that one you really want

Yes! Sex is always the answer

It's never a question

Cause the answer's yes Oh the answer's yes

Not just a suggestion

If you ask the question

Then it's always yes

S is for the simple need

E is for the ecstasy

X is just to mark the spot

Cause that's that one you really want

Yes! Sex is always the answer

It's never a question

Cause the answer's yes

Oh the answer's yes

Not just a suggestion

If you ask the question

Then it's always yes

As the last chord came to an end everyone heard Rosalie yell from the garage, "Emmett ? Why were you in Jasper's Underwear drawer?"

**Hoped you liked it. If you haven't figured it out yet, the song was S.E.X. by Nickelback. If you haven't heard it go check it out. it really is a good song. Sorry if i offended anybody. Review!**


End file.
